Mukei Tsuki
(?) | birthday = October 8 | gender = Male | height = 180 cm | weight = 67 kg | blood type = O- | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature ability = }} Luxuriosa Lunae (豪華な月, Gōkana Tsuki; Latin for "Luxurious Moon"), normally called Ōji (王子, "Prince") by his servants, and Mukei Tsuki (無形月, "Intangible Moon") by his friends, is the heir to the Noctem Domestica. Appearance Personality As a Teenager, Mukei is accustomed to being rebellious. Like all Teenagers, he is still making the transition into adulthood. Thus, his actions may not have a logical means of being justified. This, as all beings make mistakes, show he is just but another person within the world. Though, when pertaining to his morals, he is an entity many people do not encounter in their life. Being cool, calm, and eccentric to the point of being incredibly ignorant and naïve, he is a person whom is honest till the very end. Whatever he will not do, he does not expect those around him to. This, considered his one "flaw" as a leader, is what defines him. Though, amongst that one flaw, is many more. An example of the various flaws he possesses, is the way he treats his subordinates. Risking his life to save even a nameless member, he is regarded as a man whom risks it all for very little reward. Though, being somebody who is honest to the end, he would never leave anybody behind. Whether it be friend or foe he is protecting, he claims that everybody should cherish their life. Thus, when asked to protect somebody, his answer will never be negative. History Equipment Powers and Abilities Zankensoki Hakuda Seihaku (静迫, "Silent Spirit") Kidō Zanjutsu Hohō : Compared to a majority of the in which occupy the New Generation, Mukei's physical enhancements are nothing special. The strength that many possess within their arms, Mukei possesses within his legs. However, as the amount of strength within his legs determine many things, one could say that his physical enhancements are nothing but a simple emphasis on the abilities people already possesses. Brought about via the strengthening of various muscle regions within his body, the emphasizing enhancements are something only a devoted athlete can achieve. Then again, as a being with supernatural powers, Mukei is much more than an extremely dedicated athlete. If anything, he is amongst the few Shinigami whom have reached their physical peak. His Quadriceps, Hamstring Muscles, Gluteal Muscles, and Calf Muscles are all example of this. Drawing his immense speed from the refinement of his lower and upper leg muscles, one could say that he indeed stresses the key regions in which determine the speed in which a being travels without the use of spiritual energy. With his Hamstring Muscles pushed to their literal pinnacle, he can bend his knees, and extend his hip joint in a manner that many beings would consider uncomfortable. His Gluteal Muscles aid in the further extension of his hip joints, and allow him to maintain a stabilized state whilst expanding and contracting his hip joints. His Quadriceps increase the speed in which he can flex and extend his knee and hip joints, whilst his calf muscles determine the final push off the ground, as well as the amount of impact he absorbs upon coming back down. Many of the maneuvers, solely based on his his muscles actually move, are deemed uncomfortable. Though, for somebody like him, who has trained his lower body as much as he possibly can, the stances and positions he can enter are as relaxing for his body as laying down. Not to mention, as he can traverse long distances within the blink of an eye without the use of spiritual energy, he considers any uncomfortableness to be a small price to pay. As coined by Kōkai, his ability to teleport without harnessing spiritual particles, clearly puts him on a level higher than a basic Shinigami. The power of his muscles alone can carry him distances farther than most, all the while refining his moves to the point of creating no openings. Though, as claimed by Mukei, he isn't somebody who moves flawlessly. When exhausted, he can make as many mistakes as a normal individual. The only difference, is that he makes up for his exhaustion with the manipulation of his spiritual energy. Minimizing the stress on his calf muscles by cushioning and augmenting his impact with clouds of spiritual particles, he initially halts and forces instantaneous movement with the particles normally found around his person. Thus, with a simple step augmented by the expansion of spiritual particles, he can push past his opponent at a speed not even the most trained of eyes can perceive. When timed right, he can even enter and exit an opponent's blind spot before they register his presence by any means. Shundō (瞬動, "Instant Movement"): Under Construction *'Fukuseidō' (複製動, "Dynamic Replication"): Under Construction **'Etsu' (越, "Overflow"): Whilst he has the ability to duplicate himself solely through the use of his immense speed, Mukei also possesses the ability to attack his opponent solely through the use of his speed. Deemed the pinnacle of basic shinigami Hohō, Etsu allows for Mukei to harness the wind around him to generate an extremely strong current. Filled with his various after images, the large current of wind envelopes his opponent and causes both piercing and cutting damage. For those trapped within the maelstrom of wind, it looks as if thousands of Mukei are striking the target in question with a vast array of kicks. Those whom witness the technique from the outside, simply see a large number of after images circling the target. According to Mukei, it is a technique in which uses the air he parts during pushing off the ground, as a weapon. Coined as the indirect manipulation of wind, it is the first Hohō technique intended to cause direct damage. *'Tsubu Idō' (粒移動, "Particle Movement"): Whilst move throughout the air by expanding and contracting the spiritual particles beneath their feet, Mukei pushes off the raw spiritual particles resting bellow his person. This, despite sounding like a less efficient method, entitles him to the ability to step off any individual particle at any given moment. Nicknamed Kokū (虚空, "Empty Space"), this version of his instantaneous flash step application, literally grants him the ability to virtually react in any manner he wishes whilst suspended in the air. The ability to remove himself from sight remains, and his tendency to appear within his opponent's blind spot also applies. However, in comparison to his traditional Shundō he demonstrates on a daily basis, this one allows for him augment the speed in which he travels by pushing off of a particle moments after taking off. Zanpakutō Trivia *Mukei's main theme is Somnus by *The basis for Mukei was Noctis Lucis Caelum from the upcoming Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Dragon (Epzilon)